thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce the Tram Engine
Bruce the Tram Engine is the seventh episode of the first season of Bruce the Runaway Engine. Plot The engines were waiting for Sir Topham Hatt to arrive, he was late. Though, eventually, he did arrive in Winston. He walked to Bruce, stressed. "Bruce, can you run Toby's branch line until he's repaired?" He asked. "Well, of course, sir!" Bruce cheerfully said. But, Bruce felt silly. He had sideplates and cow catchers on. "Hi, Toby!" Teased Phillip, and Bruce bumped him to shut up. Then, he was sent to Toby's Branch Line. "It's beautiful." He said, shocked by the nice scenery. "Hello, Bruce." Said a female voice, and Bruce became confused. "Huh? Hello?" He asked. Then, he saw the identity, it was Henrietta! She smiled at Bruce, who smiled back. The two coupled up. Bruce went to the first station and picked up the passengers. Although they were confused to not see Toby, they didn't mind. When they started, the two started to talk. "I'm used to going to faster." Chuckled Bruce, which made Henrietta laugh. "When more express coaches were needed, Gordon had to pull me. I was used to going slower." She said. Bruce tried not to, but started laughing. "Really? I thought when I nearly crashed into Bertie was crazy!" He said. Bertie was at the next station, and heard Bruce. "I was scared out of my mind." He told the two. All three laughed at that. Passengers boarded and unboarded Henrietta. The two talked happily the entire time. The run was great, thanks to Henrietta. Now, Bruce was resting in a siding, when Henrietta heard Homer's voice. "We'll get him, Bean." He whispered. Henrietta heard this, and tried to get Bruce's attention, but failed. So, she had one more choice. "Bruce! There's a tornado coming!" He woke up immediately. "That was a lie. I just heard some voices." Henrietta explained. "That's fine." Bruce said, and left the siding. "Be careful!" Called Henrietta, who was nervous, not wanting to have to explain if Bruce was ripped apart, or something along those lines. Then, Bruce saw the two people he didn't want to. Bean and Homer. Usually it was a chase that would happen, but Bruce had other plans. Suddenly, his face turned cold, he looked like a criminal. "Uhh... run, Bean!" Homer cried. "Yes, boss!" Bean reversed, then Homer. But, Bruce gave chase. He still had the tram parts as well. He chased them on the Main Line, who then was chased by Gordon unintentionally, due to him pulling the Express. When Bruce returned to the branch line, Edward was there. "Bruce, you don't need to be doing this anymore. Instead, we'll use Mavis if you want to get back to normal work." He said, but Bruce declined. "No thanks, I like working here." Henrietta looked flattered. "Alright. Bye!" Edward whistled, and left. Bruce worked all day until Toby came back. That night, he got a good sleep, hoping to get to visit even more branch lines. Characters * Bruce * Edward * Henrietta * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Phillip (Does not speak) * Thomas (Does not speak) * Henry (Does not speak) * Gordon (Does not speak) * James (Does not speak) * Percy (Does not speak) * Emily (Does not speak) * Mavis (Mentioned) Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Category:Episodes Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Episodes